Erika's Frustration
by Definitely Not Kelly
Summary: Smut. During the stay at the hot springs, Erika is left feeling frustrated when Kyouya turns in for bed early. Her fantasies get the best of her. Based on chapter 34.


"Well, goodnight."

Surprised by the blonde boy's abrupt words, Erika stared at her boyfriend in disbelief as he tucked himself inside the futon.

"K-Kyouya, you're sleeping already?" she asked, staring at the shape of his back underneath the bed-cover. It remained still. "Let's talk about something for a bit."

"I'm tired and sleepy," Kyouya replied simply, giving no room for Erika to work around. She suppressed a sigh, turning her head away. Erika had been looking forward to the trip to the hot spring with Kyouya for what felt like an eternity. Was the night truly going to end like this?

"I see. You would be tired, huh?" she said, almost to herself. The couple had gone through quite a bit in one day. It was no wonder. Erika's words kept tumbling out, and she had no energy to fake enthusiasm. "Let's go walk around again tomorrow… Goodnight."

So she laid down, cursing her idiotic boyfriend for being completely oblivious to her feelings. All she could do was give up and sleep for the next morning, as (officially) planned.

It wasn't wrong to want to touch her own boyfriend a little, right? To be touched by him and be as close as humanly possible? It was normal- entirely normal.

 _Stupid Kyouya._

* * *

Sleep didn't come easy. At least, not for Erika.

Kyouya, on the other hand, was as asleep as could be. It had only taken him a matter of minutes, but already it felt like hours had passed since the couple bid their goodnights. Erika sighed and rolled from her back onto her side, staring back at Kyouya's direction. Had she ever seen him asleep before? Even when she had cared for him while he was sick, he had shooed her out before she could catch him in a such a vulnerable state. Of course, back then, Erika wasn't as fortunate to call him her boyfriend.

Kyouya looked so peaceful, sleeping on his side facing her. The jagged edges of his personality were smoothed away in sleep, something she never saw for any longer than a few seconds, with Kyouya's cold nature in tight control. Even with her, his heart-racing affection was gauged and rationed, and Erika had foolishly hoped that just for one night it would be completely set loose behind closed doors.

For all his talk of being her master, Erika found herself starved for a certain type of discipline.

Staring at the outline of his torso, Erika had always imagined what it might be like to have his broad chest looming over her, giving her no room to turn away from him. Not that she'd want to. She'd embrace him and rake her fingers across the muscles of his back. How pathetic that her boyfriend of a year hasn't even exposed that much to her.

Then again, how far had she gone for him?

A finger held at her lip, Erika's other hand hesitantly went to the hem of her yukata around her chest. Her eyes still locked onto Kyouya's sleeping figure, completely unaware, as her fingers wrung around the cloth of one end. If he opened his eyes in that moment, he'd have a full view of Erika timidly exposing her breasts in the night. The moonlight from outside the hotel room provided just enough visibility to make Erika nervous.

Her heart rate spiked higher when she moved on from just exposing herself to tracing a ring around her nipple, teasing herself. She focused on Kyouya's slightly parted lips and wondered if it would feel as amazing as she thought for him to suck and lick her. She gave a short and quiet gasp as she brushed against the sensitive buds of her chest. She imagined his tongue tracing where she touched. She imagined him holding her firmly by the waist and occupying himself with her breasts. The Kyouya in her mind was a new level of crude. He was already so different from the princely figure all the other girls wanted. This Kyouya- her Kyouya- would most assuredly torment her before giving into her desires.

Erika knew her boyfriend would make her wait for it. He would make her anticipate it. Was that not already what he was doing? He was far too cruel if this was another means to his cold ways, leaving her to fantasize about him while trapped in the same room. She loosened her obi, reducing her to the revealing open robe of her yukata and her panties. If Kyouya saw her now, what would he say? Her hand slid down, caressing her own sweet spot over the fabric of her underwear. She bit her lips together to suppress a moan.

"Kyouya," she whispered, her breathing heavier than it was initially.

He immediately shifted in his futon.

Frozen from shock, Erika stared wide-eyed as the boy turned his head more towards her. Her cheeks grew to be incredibly warm, the heat between her legs temporarily forgotten. Though his eyes weren't open, he gave a nearly inaudible groan, and then turned his head the complete opposite side.

At first Erika believed the pounding of her heart was fear. When his whole torso turned as well, and disappointment crushed down on her chest, she realized it was anticipation. She had wanted to be caught. She wanted to seduce him- to force him to have his way with her. Erika wanted Kyouya to have sex with her.

So the little wolf decided she was tired of her master controlling what would take place that night. She reached for his back, fingers brushing against the fabric of his matching yukata. He did not move an inch. Feeling unusually brave and incredibly unsatisfied, Erika brought the bare front of her body against his backside. This time, Erika would show Kyouya a taste of what it was like to be dominated.

"Kyouya," she whispered.

Slowly bringing her mouth up to his neck, her warm breath against the bare skin, Erika mustered back her courage for a second time before going in for the kill. There was no going back after this. Tentatively she licked along his neck, her hand simultaneously reaching around his front. Her fingers were splayed at first, searching for the opening in his yukata to rest against the muscles of his chest. He felt warm and solid to rest herself on- secure even, but security was not where Erika's mind dwelled. She inhaled his scent, faint and clean from his bath earlier, and let her hand glide further down his body.

"Kyouya," she repeated close to his ear, her voice laced with desire. Was he not awake yet? Calling his name only elicited a small reluctant yet pleased noise from his throat. Erika started to nibble on him with her eyes shut, wondering how far she could go before he woke up and stopped her. Her hand found his member, surprisingly already firm. So she brought her hand to her mouth and coated it with her own saliva, before returning her hand to continue her work. Arching her back to press her chest further into him, her hand stroked him up and down. She smiled into his neck as she felt him grow under her grasp. Perhaps Kyouya was enjoying this.

Then her eyes opened. Second thoughts and doubts started to run through her mind. What had come over her? Enjoy it? Rather, wouldn't Kyouya be angry with her? Despite what his body was saying, he was still unconscious. A blush coated her face again, embarrassment flooding her to the point she had to stop in her tracks. What was she thinking, to seduce Kyouya awake? She was a terrible girlfriend who couldn't control herself. Didn't Kyouya say he couldn't stand women like that? No wonder he wouldn't touch her. She was a lewd woman molesting her boyfriend while he was asleep; indecent, disheveled, and dripping with lust all on her own.

"Mmn. You're stopping now?" Kyouya's voice broke through the darkness, groggy but unquestionably conscious. Erika stared wide eyed at the back of his head.

"K-Kyou-Kyouya!" she stammered, snatching her hand away from where it was. Before she could return it to her side, however, he caught her wrist with his hand.

"What do you think you're doing, dog?" he asked. Erika was frozen in place, and she didn't know whether it was better or worse that his back was still turned to her. "Maybe I didn't train you properly enough after all."

Embarrassed beyond belief but refusing to give into his talk, Erika tried to pull her hand back once again, but to no avail. "I…" She broke off, unsure just how she would manage to explain herself out of this one. Even if she did come up with something remotely plausible, Kyouya would see through her. She buried her face into his back, shutting her eyes with all the strength in her eyelids. "Am I not pleasing you, Master?" she tried, playing up her demure.

Kyouya let out a neutral sound that was neither a yes nor a no. "I would have thought most girls wanted their partner to at least be awake for their first time."

Erika grit her teeth, pulling her head back from him and glaring at him instead.

"It's because you went straight to sleep!" she accused, holding herself up to find his face. Tears welled in her eyes against her will. "I spent all day waiting, but you didn't make a single move! Am I not up to your standards after all?" she demanded pathetically, but it was after those words that Kyouya finally faced her. Erika wasn't prepared for the flustered look on his face. His eyes refused to meet hers, and his mouth was twisted in an awkward scowl, but Kyouya wasn't angry. He kept his grip firm on her wrist.

"I… wasn't sure what to do," he admitted. His brown eyes reluctantly met hers, and Erika's heart continued to pulse so loudly she could hear it. Then he looked away again. "Besides, you never were up to my standards in the first place."  
Erika narrowed her eyes. If her boyfriend could continue to tease her in such a way after what just happened, maybe things were fine after all. She yanked her hand free from him and pouted where she sat. At the very least, it seemed she was forgiven.

There was a pause. It wasn't until she noticed Kyouya's gaze on her exposed skin that she realized how close she was to being naked in front of him. She grabbed the hems to gather the fabric over herself, but Kyouya sat up and lifted one of his arms to wrap around her.

"Erika," he said quietly, holding one of her hands on the mattress of the futon. This time, Erika's back rested against his right of his chest, and all she needed was to arch her neck slightly to meet his kiss. She relished in the warm and familiar feeling of his lips against hers. Just this was enough to make her happy after all.

But neither would stop at only a kiss.

Kyouya deepened the kiss, at the same time letting his hand cup one of her breasts. Her skin was warm and soft, and Erika had only encouraged him by moving into his touch. He delicately pinched her nipple, earning a soft moan before he brought his other hand up to play with her other one. Enraptured with the rest of her body, Kyouya broke apart the kiss and Erika was left to gasp and revel in the sensation. How long she had waited for this moment?

"It looks like I have to finish what you started again," Kyouya said into her ear, his voice too sly to mean anything good. The meaning nearly flew over Erika's head, however. She was still over the moon about the close contact with Kyouya. She smiled at his threat, and it was so infectious Kyouya couldn't help but smile, too- right before he nibbled at her neck.

She craned it for his easier access, feeling so spoiled she was almost guilty. The kissing at her neck while being massaged at her chest reminded her of what she had similarly done to him.

"How long were you awake, Kyouya?" she asked softly, staring into the dark room with half-lidded eyes. "Did you- Ah!" Her next words were cut off by her own gasp, as Kyouya's hand had made its way down underneath her underwear. Her legs, having already been close together at the start, squeezed tighter against his hand by pure reflex. As if he hadn't noticed, Kyouya's fingers continued to glide over the fabric covering her sensitive core. His index finger continuously swept up and down the bottom of her panties, inciting more of the slickness to dampen where he touched. For a moment, Erika completely lost her train of thought, Kyouya's name overflowing in her mind and brimming over until it escaped from her lips. "Kyouya," she gasped, only to repeat it a few times more, her legs spreading open.

It wasn't until he had guided her to lie back down on the futon that she realized he hadn't answered her, her face completely flushed as she stared up at her boyfriend. He leaned over her to kiss her again as his hand had stopped its work only to grab the edge of her panties and slide it down her leg. When he pulled away so he could finish removing it from her, Erika took the opportunity before her mind became fuzzy again.

"How long were you awake?" she asked again, still slightly breathless. Her underwear finally slipping off her ankles, Kyouya sent her a dubious look. Her flush deepened as he returned down to her and buried his face against her chest, as small as it was, and his hand glided back up the inside of her thigh.

"Kyouya, were you-"  
"You're so persistent," he growled into her skin, a finger teasing her entrance without warning. Not allowing her another opportunity to question again, he pushed it into her and looked up as Erika bit her bottom lip. He tested drawing his index in and out of her, pleased as he felt her arch her back and her legs spread further. He tried an additional finger, picking up the intensity; Erika's soft moans rewarded him for his efforts.

A smug smile crossing his lips now, he pulled himself up so his face was level with hers.

"Was this what you were fantasizing about?" he questioned, his hand drawing back to her hip , and by the way Erika turned her head away in embarrassment, he could tell she knew he was referring to earlier.

"You're so mean," she whined, her disheveled state serving to make her frustration more alluring to her cruel lover. With him positioned over her as he was, however, she was able to feel Kyouya was just as wanting as her despite the obstructing layer of his yukata. Looking up into his warm colored eyes, she took in the small crooked smile on his face before raising her hand to his obi. Her gaze lowered to concentrate on removing it, and after her fingers fumbled for a few seconds, the obi finally loosened. Resting her hand against his chest now, she parted the yukata until she at last saw Kyouya- all of Kyouya- with his member completely hard and the fact she was a virgin suddenly echoing in her mind. Looking at him entirely bare and up close, the prospect of sex somehow became intimidating all at once.

Realizing her stare, Kyouya averted his gaze, wondering what exactly she was thinking.

"Should we stop?" he asked, still not facing her. He cursed himself, meaning the phrase to be a tease, but the reluctance was evident in his voice. He only looked back when Erika's hand guided his head to turn back to her, and he took in the sight of the naked girl still blushing but smiling lovingly at him.

"No," she answered easily, her arms then circling over his neck and bringing him down to kiss him. The kiss was slow and sweet, with small little pauses in between for Erika to smile before pursuing another. After a few of these, Kyouya smiled in return, his hands on her hips as he positioned himself against her entrance.

He didn't rush, perfectly aware of Erika's inexperience and sensitive to that. He sucked in a breath as his tip pushed into her entrance, Erika gasping simultaneously. Her hands gripped onto the back of his yukata, and Kyouya brought his face into her neck, meaning to kiss her but distracted by both the warm sensation beginning to envelope him and how much he wanted to thrust into her all at once. He was at a loss, familiar with sex but not at all familiar with taking a girl's virginity.

"You're in," Erika mumbled quietly, her voice nearly inaudible. He breathed a laugh.

"Not quite yet," he answered, pushing more of himself into her. He was strangely pleased when the movement was answered with another one of her moans. "This doesn't hurt?"  
"No," she breathed, her hands now splayed flat against his back. From there, his control began to break, and it wasn't much longer until he began his steady thrusts.

Erika wondered if it was normal for her to feel so entirely happy- giddy, even- as Kyouya bit down on her lip in one of their kisses. As they continued, each time he pumped into her felt all the more delicious, and Erika absently thought she should have attempted seduction sooner. As he pulled away from their kiss, she clung tighter onto his yukata, which neither of them had completely shed. His arms rested on either side of her, Erika laid her head against his shoulder and her hips bucked in synchronization to meet his movements. More moans escaped her, despite her biting down on her lip again to suppress them.

Then his hands found her back- an easy task with her back arched despite it resting against the futon. He pulled her up with him, both of them now sitting upright with Erika's legs wrapped around his torso.

"What are you…?"

Kyouya smiled and kissed her neck, then pushing against her shoulder to imply she should turn around. When she obliged, she couldn't help but notice the throbbing against her backside as she knelt between his legs. He guided her hips so that they were joined together again, and after leaning her down only slightly, he began to thrust into her once more. This time, however, a hand skillfully slid down her stomach and in between her legs, rubbing circles into her in addition to everything else.

"A-ah. No- Kyouya!" Despite the words of protest, Erika found herself being pulled over the edge. Kyouya pumped into her more roughly, unrelenting, and Erika graciously indulged in every move. Sweat cooled their burning bodies as they acted on no more than instinct, and Erika knew she was going to lose herself as two of Kyouya's fingers brushed against her soft lips and coaxed her into sucking them. She heard him groan behind her, a low and incredibly arousing sound, and the intensity building in her was about to burst.

"Erika," was all she had heard before a loud moan rang out from her, and she leaned herself back into him as the tremors of her orgasm shook her body. Underneath her, she felt Kyouya relax and the warm semen slide out of her. For a moment she could only sit there, Kyouya's arms still around her waist as she pitifully attempted to steady her heavy breathing.

When his hands left her, it was with a sigh, and Kyouya laid himself down onto his futon. Erika shyly turned her head to witness him lying on his side, still gazing at her. A part of her was amazed when she saw him smiling warmly at her. Maybe she had expected him to still be smug after it all. When he looked away and extended his arm to her invitingly, Erika's heart skipped a beat. All too eagerly, she turned around and took his hand, bringing herself down so she could lie beside him. She wrapped his arm around her and then placed her hand against his bare chest. When he looked back at her, she gave a wide smile.

"Hey, Kyouya," she began, thinking the night was only one step away from ending perfectly.

"Hm?" He watched her quizzically, if not also a little tiredly, knowing from her face that she wanted something else.

"Say you love me."

A few seconds passed. Kyouya narrowed his eyes and removed his arm, rolling over so his back was facing her. Erika widened her eyes in shock.

"Goodnight," he dismissed.

"Kyouya!" she whined, pursing her lips again. Amazed by his stubbornness, she was determined to pout until he gave in. After a while, however, she smiled softly again. She had gotten what she wanted during the trip anyhow. She nestled her head into his back.

"You know, Kyouya, I love you so, so much," she said quietly, her enthusiasm seeping through despite the volume. She felt his back move as a long sigh dragged out of him.

"I love you," he relented, and Erika could hear the small smile in his voice.

There really couldn't be a more perfect night.

* * *

Morning light filtered in through the windows. Smiling as she woke, Erika nuzzled into the warmth of her futon as her mind clung onto the hazy images of Kyouya embracing her. On top of that, his "I love you," was echoing repeatedly into her head.

"Oh, Kyouya," she murmured with delight, and she reached out her arm to curl around his torso.

When her arm found nothing but air, her eyes snapped open.

Sitting up, she stared in shock as she found Kyouya in his futon, feet away from hers. Dread building in her chest, she looked down at herself, only to realize she was completely covered and decent in her yukata.

"What- No-! I…" Tears started to form in her eyes as she realized their fantastical night was nothing more than a dream.

 _Stupid Kyouya! Stupid Kyouya!  
_ Begrudgingly moving to the bag she packed her clothes, she pulled out a sweater, the sweet memories of her dream fading with each second. It completely wasn't fair and it was all his fault.

She resolved to pout for the rest of the day: a retaliation for being cheated out of the night that never was.


End file.
